


The Water's Coming in Fast

by avalonjoan



Series: Ship to Wreck [2]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shower Sex, Sickfic, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 14:43:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6243721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avalonjoan/pseuds/avalonjoan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The morning after Bitty rushes down to Providence to take care of a sick Jack, the responsible thing to do is to take a shower with him.  Jack's been dizzy, after all.</p><p>AKA: The theme-and-tone-discordant sexual-healing couple-shower sickfic follow-up to 'Pull the Earth Around Me'</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Water's Coming in Fast

**Author's Note:**

> Title of this, and of the series, from 'Ship to Wreck' by Florence + The Machine

After rushing down the day before to find Jack feverish, emotional, and utterly unprepared to take care of himself, Bitty finally managed to get the situation under control. Jack’s temperature hovered around 100 after Tylenol, he’d eaten a little dinner, and he slept through the night, for the most part. Bitty woke up before Jack did, finding the other man clinging to him in his sleep. He watched his boyfriend resting, breathing still a little too quick, cheeks too pink, until he woke himself up coughing.

“Morning, darlin’,” Bitty whispered as Jack disentangled himself from Bitty’s limbs. “How you feeling?”

Jack’s voice was still hoarse, probably would be for the rest of the week. “Better. Hungry.”

“I’ll go get breakfast started,” Bitty said, getting out of bed and kissing Jack’s forehead. “You stay in bed a little longer.”

Jack shook his head. “I need to shower,” he said, sitting up and stretching his shoulders. Bitty saw him wince with the movement, and even more so as he stood. “I feel like I’ve been skating all day. Probably smell like it, too.”

“I wasn’t gonna say anything.” Bitty had woken up a few times in the night to find Jack drenched in sweat. Finally he’d managed to get the other to do away with his shirt altogether. On his way to the kitchen, he paused in the doorway. “You gonna be okay on your feet?”

“I should be,” Jack said. A smile spread across his face, and for a second, he looked like himself again. “But if you want to come along to make sure, I won’t object.”

Closing the distance between them with a few quick steps, Bitty pressed a kiss to Jack’s cheek. “I am coming along solely for supervision, Mr. Zimmermann,” he chided, his serious tone betrayed by the hand he placed a bit too low on Jack’s hip.

Jack let out a laugh and turned away to cover the coughing that ensued. Bitty followed him into the bathroom, watching as the other slid his sweatpants off, skin everywhere still flushed. While they waited for the water to warm up, Bitty undressed as well and pressed his body against Jack’s. The other sighed, murmuring, “You feel so nice.”

“You’re due for more Tylenol after this, my dear,” Bitty said, tracing his fingers up Jack’s spine. The older man leaned into him, knees bending against Bitty’s, and he knew that coming along for the shower had been a good call. “Come on, love, let’s get you cleaned up.”

The two stepped into the shower, Jack standing under the stream of water with his eyes closed. Bitty watched as he swayed a little before suddenly opening his eyes. He raised an eyebrow at his boyfriend. “Doing okay there?”

“Got a little lightheaded,” Jack explained. “I think it’s the heat.”

“Want to use the wall for support, and I can help you out?”

Jack nodded, turning around to face the showerhead. He reached out, bracing himself with his hands against the tile. Bitty squeezed out some shampoo into his hand and stepped in between Jack and the wall, gently massaging his hands through the other’s hair. He reached up after a minute to reposition the spray of water, doing his best to keep the suds out of Jack’s eyes.

With the hair done, Bitty scooted back behind Jack, soaping up a washcloth. Starting with his boyfriend’s shoulders, he worked down his back and lingered as he ran his hand over one of the greatest hockey asses of his time. It didn’t go unnoticed that Jack pressed into Bitty’s touch, or that he let out a quiet sigh when Bitty moved on to washing his legs.

Back between Jack’s arms, Bitty re-lathered the washcloth and ran it over the other’s biceps, down to his wrists, and back up again, doing both sides before starting on Jack’s chest. He was careful not to rub too hard on the sensitive skin of Jack’s neck, sliding downward to brush over each nipple. Jack’s eyelids fluttered open, water dripping off his lashes, and Bitty paused long enough to kiss his forehead, for once easily reachable with Jack bending over.

“Almost done, sweetheart,” he murmured, not paying particular attention as he passed the cloth across Jack’s belly, the muscles there tense. Taking care not to slip, he sank to his knees and dropped the washcloth to the ground, enough lather left on his hands to finish. He held Jack’s cock and slowly slid his hand over the length of it. Jack moaned, nodding, and Bitty used his other hand to cup his balls, doing his best to wash the other like he would himself, plus a few additional liberties. With most of the body wash rinsed off, Bitty tilted his head up and ran his lips down Jack’s cock, pressing a kiss at the base in the midst of his dark curls. He wrapped his hand around his shaft again, taking the head into his mouth.

“Eric, I can’t,” Jack gasped, his fingers grasping Bitty’s hair. Bitty let go of Jack’s half-hard cock and stood, putting his arms around the other’s waist. “I want you, but I don’t think—”

Bitty kissed the curve of Jack’s neck. “It’s okay, baby,” he said, “We can pick up when you’re better.” He urged Jack to turn around. “Rise off your back and you can get out. I’ll join you in a minute.”

After Bitty had showered himself, taking a few extra moments to allow his own erection to subside, he shut off the water and stepped out of the shower. Jack was sitting on the lid of the toilet, towel wrapped around his waist.

“Still dizzy?” Bitty asked, having expected the other to be dressing in the other room.

Jack shook his head. “Didn’t want to miss this view.” He smiled, nodding at Bitty, who stood naked in front of him, drying his hair.

“I’m glad the fever’s just messing with your body and not with your head now,” Bitty grinned, drying the rest of his body quickly. He dropped the towel to the floor and held his hand out for Jack. “Come on, let’s get you dressed.”

Jack stood, putting one hand squarely on Bitty’s ass. “For support,” he said, and Bitty rolled his eyes.

“God help me if you ever get a concussion,” he muttered, putting his arm around the other’s waist and guiding him toward the bed, “I didn’t realize my butt had magical powers of balance.”

“It’s got a few other magical powers, I think.” Jack’s voice had a playful lilt to it, and his words flowed together a little too well for the man who usually spoke carefully and sparsely.

Bitty shook his head, depositing Jack on the bed before looking for clothes in the bureau. “I take it back. The fever is definitely messing with your head.”

 


End file.
